HIJACK! ID
by MysteryPT
Summary: Ini hanya penerbangan biasa kan? Tunggu dulu... Apakah benar? - Rated T karena aku tak tahu mau rate apa. Bilang kalo ada kesalahan Genre dan/atau Rating. Read and Review ya! Sorry kalo ga lucu. Pic's not mine. Note: Ada versi Inggrisnya kok.


**MysteryPT: Yello ****kawan-kawanku! ***** puppy eyes* ****Cerita ini muncul dari penggabungan ****'You Robbed The Wrong Person' ****oleh**** turtle-chi ****dan pesawat Malaysia Aire yang hilang itu… Yang dirumorkan ada pembajakan disana… Tau kan?**

**Akashi: ****Kacangin saja cewek menyebalkan itu. Oh, by the way ini fic MysteryPT berbahasa Indonesia yang pertama.**

**Aomine: ****Dan ada versi Bahasa Inggrisnya, jika menurut kalian versi Bahasa Indonesianya terlalu jelek.**

**Midorima: ****Warningnya… Silahkan, Momoi, Murasakibara dan Kuroko.**

**Momoi: Masa-masa Teiko, kejadian ini ada di pesawat... *baca naskah fanfic lagi* Hey! Masa aku tidak ikut kalian?! Dan malah ada Nijimura-senpai dan Pelatih Shirogane! Dan kalian akan menghadapi masalah mengerikan? Oh, dan MysteryPT akan menjelaskan beberapa hal. Tolong sabar ya.**

**Kuroko: ****Kemungkinan OOC, tolong hati-hati. Plus, tolong beritahu jika ada warningnya yang salah atau perlu ditambah.**

**Murasakibara: MysteryPT-chin ****tidak memiliki Kuroko no Basuke. Semuanya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-chin. Kau punya maiubo?**

* * *

"Oh yeah! Aku tak percaya ini! Kita akan pergi ke Amerika untuk bersaing! HAHAHAHAHA!" seorang remaja kulit hitam bersurai biru tertawa keras sekali sampai dia dan rombongannya dilihati orang-orang di sekitar. Mereka bukan rombongan yang besar, tetapi mereka terkenal di Jepang.

Klub Basket SMP Teiko. Sekolah yang paling terkenal dengan moto 'Selalu Menang' mereka, ditambah lagi anggotanya adalah para 'Generation of Miracles' berambut pelangi yang terkenal itu. Di rombongan itu terdapat Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Nijimura Shuuzou. Bersama dengan keenam orang itu terdapat pula Head Coach mereka, yaitu Shirogane. Eh, tunggu. Jadi, mana Phantom Sixth Man favorit kita? Jangan khawatir, dia juga bersama mereka, meskipun agak invisible, seperti biasa.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana bisa kita dapat mengikuti turnamen yang terkenal ini? " Kuroko bertanya kepada kapten bersurai merah tersebut, yang sedang sibuk membaca.

"Well... Semuanya dimulai seminggu yang lalu…

* * *

"Akashi, tolong datang ke kantorku. " perintah Coach Shirogane. Akashi hanya mengangguk, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor ke kentor Coach mereka yang terlihat baik namun sebenarnya kejam itu. Dia penasaran apa yang diinginkan Head Coach darinya, tetapi poker facenya itu masih tidak gagal menghalangi orang untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi.

"Ada apa, coach?" Tanya Akashi. Coach Shirogane mengambil sebuah folder tebal dan memberikannya kepada sang pemilik surai merah. "Kita diundang untuk mengikuti ajang ini. Dari yang kudengar, karena orang sana menonton pertandingan kalian dan berkata kita cukup mampu. Aku mau kamu lihat folder ini dan pilih enam orang lagi untuk mengikuti turnamen ini. Pastikan kau tunjukkan mereka bahwa kita tidak hanya sekedar 'cukup mampu'." Pelatih tua itu menjelaskan.

Rupanya, ajang ini merupakan ajang yang tak kalah terkenalnya dengan NBA, dan justru turnamen ini sudah terkenal di segala penjuru dunia. Ya, ini merupakan ajang Kompetisi Basket Internasional, atau _International Basketball Championship _dalam Bahasa Inggris. SMP Teiko akan mengikuti kategori 'Murid-murid'.

_**(International Basketball Championship **__**atau Kompetisi Basket Internasional itu sebenarnya bohongan saja, yang kukarang-karang demi kelangsungan fanfic ini. Entah sebenarnya ada atau tidak sih…**__**)**_

Sang kapten sadistic itu pun sudah tahu siapa yang akan ikut. Sebenarnya, itu cukup jelas, sih. Makanya dia sudah memegang hp-nya. Dia akan segera memberitahu yang lain.

* * *

"... _Well_, kira-kira begitulah." Akashi menyelesaikan _flashback-_nya dengan sok elit.

"Begitukah… Eh, Akashi-kun..."

"Ada apa?"

"Pesawat kita sudah mau _boarding, _dan teman-teman meninggalkan kita."

"... Beraninya mereka..."

"Akashi-kun, bukankah lebih baik jika kita naik pesawat dulu, baru marah-marah? "

"Baiklah."

* * *

Raut wajah Kuroko tetaplah kosong sambil mendengar quote kejam milik Akashi yang terkenal itu (Besok latihan kalian empat kali lipat.) yang ditujukan kepada teman-temannya yang bersurai pelangi itu. Meskipun begitu, di dalam hatinya dia sangat mengasihani mereka, membayangkan betapa matinya mereka ketika semua itu selesai... Meskipun itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Tempat duduk juga sudah ditetapkan tak lain tak bukan oleh Akashi sendiri. Di pesawat sebesar itu, tak peduli tempat duduk mereka yang sebenarnya sangat berjauhan, kapten gila itu pasti dapat menemukan cara untuk menyatukan mereka lagi. Pada akhirnya, mereka akan duduk sebaris juga.

Pesawatnya benar-benar besar dan setiap baris terdapat 8 kursi yang dipisah tiga oleh dua lorong. Jad, tempat duduknya, dari kiri ke kanan, dua kursi ditempati oleh Coach Shirogane dan Nijimura. Lalu terdapat lorong. Ditengah-tengah terdapat empat kursi yang diduduki oleh Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Midorima. Lagi-lagi sebuah lorong memisahkan dua tempat duduk yang tersisa yang terdapat sang _Captain _dan_ Shadow _dari Teiko, Akashi dan Kuroko, seperti penerbangan yang menyenangkan. Mungkin penuh dengan pertengkaran dari dua orang yang taka sing lagi, tetapi seharusnya cukup ok, kan?

_**Tetapi judulnya menyatakan sebaliknya.**_

* * *

**MysteryPT: ****Hore! Akhirnya prolognya siap! … Hehe… Ketemu lain kali! Bilang ya, bagus atau nggak, soalnya ini kali pertama aku buat fanfic Indonesia… Please review! Bye!**


End file.
